Fate Parallel
by Unlimited kitchen knives
Summary: [Sets place in the alternate timeline of fate/stay night] Illya finds herself confused, her father's death cause was unknown but the only thing this lesser grail could do was join in her father's stead. There were twisted, separated paths up ahead and one of them can lead her to regret every choice she made. If Kiritsugu rescued Illya from the einzberns and a Shirou kotomine.
1. Arrival

"You know when I was younger,I dreamed of being a hero of justice"

She dreamed of being an 'ally of justice' yes, she knew that. It was an impossible dream yet if she could reach her hand out to grasp it;if there was a possibility.  
The man only smiled leaving Illya confused in his words.

Illya's eyes snapped was in her room, in Fuyuki, Japan, Not in the Einzbern's castle. It felt so real,despite it had happened a few years ago. This day is her birthday, her eighteenth birthday or the day of the fifth Holy Grail war. She heaved a sigh. She won't be making it until her graduation, because her being the lesser grail and stuff. If her position as the lesser grail was enough to make this world a better place, she might as well succumb to her fate. Kiritsugu never told illya that,. It was Illya who persuaded her maids to tell her everything. "Illya!" a familiar voice called out to her. Taiga, Kiritsugu's best friend and now, her guardian came rushing in her room. "Why haven't you gotten dress yet it's nearly time for school" Illya let out a grin, "heh heh heh I just woke up, tiger"  
"Who are you calling tiger?" Taiga shouted  
After a cup of instant ramen, Illya left for school. It was a small place, comparing it with her old castle but it's more comfortable because of the more number of people. She said hello to Miyu,her fellow classmate and friend. It was a normal school day and Illya regretted thinking that later.  
She walked down the streets in the night. It was probably around 8 pm now but she didn't care,she could protect herself anyways. Noticing the footsteps behind her she stopped to turn around but saw nothing. It was probably a cat or something, thought the girl. Its presence grew stronger and stronger and Illya began to shudder./p  
"Are you afraid of dying?" A quiet yet, dangerous voice rang in her ears from behind. She quickly turned around for the second time and found a figure standing behind her. It was probably a male, from her homunculi senses. He wore the church's clothing and had a cross-shaped necklace. "Who are you and what are you doing around at night?" Illya asked "that's not important,I ask you are you afraid of dying ? " She simply grinned at the stranger and said "I don't know why you are asking this but I am not afraid of dying, I might die anytime soon. " and then she felt pain in her chest. It was a small, single blade. She recognized it immediately, the black keys of the church. Before she could react her consciousness gave up and she was swallowed by darkness once more.  
"do you choose to be the Einzbern's puppet or come with me, a horrible father who betrayed your family,let your mother die and caged you into solitude." Illya pointed at him and he smiled like he always does even thou the lights in his eyes are long gone.  
She gasped, brought back to reality by a loud noise. It was a little girl screaming at her sight. Her clothes ripped at where she was stabbed and blood smeared her whole body and on the ground. It must've been horrifying and more horrifying as she stood up and looked at herself. Wait…I'm alive? Illya gazed at her blood in confusion. The wound healed already,not leaving a scar behind. Illya walked back home, not aware of what to do next. The house was dark and quiet,Taiga already went back home. She drew herself a bird figure from thread. The one who attacked her was so fast she didn't had the chance to launch an attack. She gritted her teeth. It was a miracle she was still alive, to be a hero of justice, she had to handle things harder than this and she failed at the first step. As she was lost in thoughts, the same blade missed her by an inch of her hair. 'wait he's here again?' Illya screamed mentally. She ducked the second blade swung at her as the red-haired reached his hands in his pockets to grab some more. She released her white bird and he just sliced it apart as if it was pizza.

Illya started to panick. She had a second chance already, there was no way she was failing again. The intruder cornered her and she jumped out the glass window, glass shards slicing into her skin almost everywhere. She ignored it. Now she just have to keep the distance from him as much as possible, for her surprise attack to work. Illya kept running, past her koi pond and the miniature bridge. Then he jumped, landing in front of her. Illya released another bird but it was no luck. He swung the blade up to her throat and Illya dodged downwards and rolled past him. In the moonlight, it was much clearer to see his face now, his golden eyes reflected Illya's crimson ones. He seemed to be around her age, maybe even younger. She panted and scrambled into the shed, there might be something there to help style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe threw a random screw, no luck he dodged it perfectly. Illya scurried backwards until she hit the back of the wall, a hammer in hand. Suddenly, a white light erupted around the room. She blinked, a new figure was standing before her. The boy seemed to have disappeared. The newcomer opened her mouth. "Irisviel…?" Illya stared in shock, unable to move. She wasn't planning on joining the grail war and fate played with her.  
The heroic spirit dashed through the door, trying to locate the boy that almost killed her master. He jumped down the rooftop and something caught him, together they disappeared in the dark night. She clenched her sword tight. "tch" The girl walked out of the shed, there were command seals on her right hand so she must certainly be her master. She turned to her master. "I am Illya emiya, formerly known as 'Illyasviel vons einzbern 'and I'm not Irisviel, she is my mother"  
"I'm saber" Saber said that last name…of that man. She thought.

Waver velvet never thought he would get a chance. He stared fondly at the mark on his hand. Well, he regretted bragging about it thou… Coules forvedge yggdmillennia and Melvin weins insisted on coming along with him, The first claiming to go in his sister's stead and the other said that he was a kind person, which doesn't make sense Thank you very much. While he was deep in his thoughts they finally arrived at the outside, Coules took photos, maybe for his sister and Melvin enjoyed tacokiki takoyaki or something. Waver was annoyed, his friends were making this trip slower much to his annoyance. "We should get going "Caules looked at his watch. "Finally" Waver groaned It was nighttime in Fuyuki now. Melvin lead them to a big building in front of the park. The room was small and consists only two beds. "I'll sleep on the floor" Caules said after he placed his bag on the shelf. "Wait what?" Melvin half-screamed "You heard what I said" Waver placed the chickens down with a knife in hand. A single chop and a blood spill made the other two quiet. "What was th—" Melvin coughed fits of blood on the floor, Coules narrowly dodging it. "For the circle" Waver replied  
"Aren't you getting too worked up, it's still two weeks away" Caules checked the beheaded chickens "The sooner I summon the servant, the better"  
"Why do you want the grail so badly anyways?" Melvin asked  
The one being asked didn't reply, or he couldn't.

Issei stared in horror,it was never leaving his hand no matter what he tried to do. First,he tried rubbing it off then,he tried rinsing it with water after that he tried rinsing it with other chemicals. He has no idea what it is but he only knows it's not going to come out easily. Souichirou Suzuki walked past his room, Issei greeted him like usual. He respected him greatly,in his skills. "What's wrong with your right hand?" The spectacled man asked "Nothing" The eyes behind the lenses flared looking at Issei. He had an instinct that Souichirou might know something about the mark. Before he knew it,his wrist was pulled forward, revealing the marks on his hand. The man's eyes widened "This is…"

Shinji looked at the book in his hand, given to it by his sister. He recalled the recent memory.  
"You're just fighting in my place, wouldn't that be fun? You're a master now" The purple haired grinned "or if you wish to—"  
"okay, okay I'll do it"  
Shinji never knew why he said yes to that. He must be insane. Of course,he's afraid of dying, anyone is afraid of dying. His mind drifted through the time his grandpa sent him to that room, only a thought of it made him want to puke.

Rin checked for the hundredth time that she had everything. The circle was set up,enough lights enough space and enough mana.  
She chanted the words as the light engulfed the room and sent her bursting out. She looked up, a tall figure spoke. "Hey, your room looks messy"

The servant ate his last piece of salmon. His master was standing in front of a window. "The moon today is beautiful isn't it?" He asked his master "Yeah, surely it looks more circular wait—sorry I don't understand what you are saying" The warior's eyes set on his master. He looks peaceful,staring at the moon. "Why do you like staring at the moon, master?"  
"It was the only thing that shined no matter how tall the fire grew" The servant blinked "You really are an interesting person Shirou kotomine"

A/N  
I've hoped you've noticed by now about some changes yep, the protag is Illya and Waver and Melvin were 19 during F/SN also,I tried to half-reversed sakura and shinji. It's not detailed but I'll try to do better next time. Sorry it was so short.

Ps. Caules is from fate/apocrypha if you don't know :p

Edit: I edit it so it should be a little easier to read


	2. Saber

Saber took a sip of the ramen soup. "sorry, it's the only thing I have, I can't cook"

"Don't worry master, it's delicious" Illya shrugged "I told you to call me Illya" The servant ignored her. She stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To school of course" Saber seemed dissastified. "Are you really planning to get yourself killed?" "you're coming with me saber,I won't leave you alone" The blonde blushed quietly. "Oh.." "Don't pick fights with other servants like the night before"

" I won't guarantee that, if that servant wants to kill my master"

"Even if it's school? Saber there's innocent people there" Illya signed, After some explanation the other night, she came to learn that her servant is a stubborn one. "I can't risk you getting hurt and I'm not a trained magus I can heal scratches at most."

Saber glared at her but quickly retreat. "I'll be keeping watch, although I need clothes due to I can't retain a spritual form" How creepy is her smile is,Illya didn't know but it was enough to make Saber shudder.

"How do I look?" Saber walked out her master's room. She was wearing Illya's school uniform,with the shortest skirt Illya could find. "I do regret a little that I don't have a maid costume I used to dress Miyu with but you look brilliant."

"I'm sorry you're not the same as Irisveil after all. "What's with that look Saber?"

Finally they were at school, after introducing Saber to Miyu. The second she stepped over the school gates she felt something strange. "You feel that too huh?" Saber asked her. "Yeah,Maybe even more than you" "Some one cast a boundary field in this school"

The servant looked around. "That's confirmed,there's another servant here" Illya nodded in agreement.

"I think we saw another Rin" archer folded up his arms. "Who?" "It's Ill—I mean that girl with white hair" Rin gasped and pushed herself from the fence. "No... of all people"

"What's the matter?" He asked "Why does it have to be her?" "so you know her?"

"Yeah, She's Emiya-senpai" Archer gave her a surprised look,it was visible for a second no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "So first how are we going to do with this boundary field around?" She glanced at the sight below "We have to track down the master first,it might be a berserker a rider or worse,a caster" Archer was silent before saying "I sense a servant beside her but she's not the cause" "how could you be sure?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "she just arrived with her master not a minute ago,that's common sense Rin" what-

That moment when Tohsaka Rin wanted to flung a table at her servant in his goddamn head.

It was evening the time Saber woke her up. "It's not good to sleep in class,Illya"

"Please Saber just let me have m-" The door exploded.

"Crap,now what the heck has happen?" Illya screamed "Senpai!" wait- that voice. The one who Illya often meet at the library. "That's it lend me your Saber!" Rin threw black-fire like balls at her. "Wait Rin! What are you doing that could've killed someone" The younger one didn't seem to care and Illya stared at shock that her kouhai was a mangus. Saber was gone,judging from the cracked glass Illya doesn't have to guess. "Give me your Saber"

She dodged the black-like ball,narrowly missing her hair. It was no escape Rin was coming closer and she refused to talk clearly to Illya why the hell is she trying to kill her. Of course, she understand she was the lesser grail, but Rin didn't seem to pay attention to that fact. Rin lunged at her and taking advantage of her shortness,she ducked taking Rin's kick in the gut. "you can't beat me senpai,lend me your command seals" Illya fell to the ground,coughing and out of breath. The black ball glowing on Rin's finger fired straight at her face. Illya's instincts kick in,she threw herself into the table to the left,the ball cutting her hair. "Angel's poem!" That strand of hair transformed,then wrapped itself around Rin bounding her to a chair. "Sneaky trick" She muttered "So,Rin it's interrogation time."

"Why didn't you fight back?" Rin asked "I did, but I don't want to hurt you"

"What are you,a heroine in those novels" Illya widened her eyes "Maybe I am,you see I don't want anyone getting hurt" The raven-haired girl glared at her. "so first where is your servant?" "Why would you ask that? They're fighting of course" The older blinked "You could've stood up,why won't you do that?" "then why won't you kill me?" Illya tilted her head. "What do you mean?" That surprised expression turned into a smirk. "Rin,you're a master right? I'll let you explain yourself later but do you want to join forces?" It was Rin's turn to say "What do you mean?"

Saber looked at the broken glass,maybe she'll pay for that later. Archer readied his weapons,so did the other. She attacked first,driving her sword into the servant's neck,only to be blocked by his swords. Saber grunted,it seemed like the servant before her knew the exact length of the sword. Their weapons collided,each making an ear screeching noise. She withdraw the blade,trying a lower angle only to be blocked by the second blade. "You're quite good at this close for an Archer" The other smiled in the compliment. "I'm not originally an archer" It was archer's turn to attack,he summoned the other blades from behind as Saber barely dodged it. One scraped her armor, other got thrown away by her sword, the last almost stabbed her in her thighs. She jumped,catching Archer off-guard the blade gashing a wound in his cheek. They aparted,both holding their blade at the ready. "Saber! Stop" Illya shouted down the building. She glanced at her master and exchanged glances with Archer. "So Rin said she's not the one putting the boundary field so let's go home,I'll be buying more instant ramen!" "huh?" She looked at her master. "Welcome to the RI team everyone!" "That's a very lame name Emiya-senpai" Rin snorted

Shinji wanted to scream,those people aren't human. He was waiting to intervene but he couldn't when one is shooting black balls and other shooting fimillars from her own hair. He checked his flow of mana between Sakura and him. Good;it was steady. Berserker was standing beside him and Shinji wanted to run away from this place. His sister was nowhere to be seen nor was his grandfather. They stopped battling,and then the white haired started to scream something. "Um...sorry where is the-" "Bleeh!" Blood splattered all over his pants. "What the hell?" He screamed The blue haired boy cough blood from his mouth. There seems to be three boys behind him. "Melvin- I told you" The green-haired begin first. "sorry about that but we were wondering where is the third year's classroom?" The one with glasses said in clear Japanese. "It's...above" Suddenly all of them were gone. "What the heck just happened?" Berserker nodded in agreement in his spiritual form.

Ryuudou Issei took the time to processed all the information in his head. Holy grail war? Masters? Servants? His teacher pushed up his glasses. "There's no forfeiting in this war,I'll help you summon one" Issei gulped "I do have a catalyst but I-" "alright,let's do it"

Kotomine Shirou woke up to the golden eyes staring at him. The other Shirou—written in a different kanji. Kirei said he wanted to kill himself when the two of them had the same name. "Why are you sleeping on the bench?" the orange-haired asked "lazy, go make breakfast Shirou" He got used to it but it looks like he was talking to himself. The younger nodded and left. His sight drifted on the ceiling to the words Kotomine Kirei said to him about ten years ago.

'_remember _ _he's only a tool, not your brother'_

Although they're not blood related they do look alike, if Shirou didn't dyed his hair orange.

A/n

I know it's confusing,also I edited the first chapter to be easier to read sorry it's so short I'm trying to write longer.


	3. Tohsaka Rin

I don't own anything except my imagination. also, f-ck my friend for stealing my lunch

She never thought the day of the holy grail war had arrived, for more than 10 years it seemed like a dream. She had joined it in her father's stead, and she wasn't planning on letting anyone take her pride. Her father had taught her to be the leader of the Tohsakas, Rin knew that the responsibility that she had to take was on her shoulders on that day when her mother went insane and only Kotomine Kirei walked back to her home. Still, her start in the holy grail war isn't what she hoped for.

"Let's be comrades, we don't have to kill each other then we can decide later what to do with the grail" Rin stared at her.

"What will be good in teaming up with you?" Her senpai pointed at her.

"You want my Saber so much didn't you? I can give my authority to you,not my command seals by the way"

"Second, we can share information, since you're not capable of conjuring that boundary field, we can track the master together! "

Her eyes shined into Rin's pupil. Rin signed, "Alright" The white-hair's expression lit up like a candle. "Now let's stop fighting!"

It was two in the morning when she woke up, it wasn't her home nor the school. It was a Japanese-style house.(maybe it was too big for a house) She sat up on the futon, realizing she has slept in her school uniform. She carefully pieced it together. Well, first she had gone to Illya's home to discuss their plan. then, Illya handed her instant noodles and she mistook beer for apple juice—

Oh. So that's what happened

Rin pushes the door open and walked down the hall turning left on the corner only to find more doors. 'This place is starting to annoy me' She turned another turn finding yet another hallway. "Rin?" A familiar voice was heard from behind. "S-senpai What are you doing here?" "It's my house, of course I live here" Rin wanted to slapped her own face. "I mean, what are you doing in the middle of the night?"

"Shouldn't I ask you too?" She moaned in frustration. "I should go home,I'm bothering you already" Illya cocked her head to the side, again. "Huh? You're not bothering me at all" "I—is that so?" Her senpai smiled. This was getting heated.

"If you're hungry I have more ramen"

"No thank you" Rin forced a wry smile.

She was considering taking her senpai to the church.

"That was nothing..." Waver laid on the wooden floor. "At least we found something...right?" Melvin averted his eyes from the map. "I sense a presence of servants there" Rider said "really?" The green-haired rose up. "Yeah,probably three" The servant went back to gaze at his video game,the boy with glasses asleep on his lap. "Are you going to allow him to sleep like that?" Waver asked "Yeah, he's exhausted so I see nothing wrong"

"No—I mean fu-!" "Language boy, language " Rider shot him a glance. Waver ignored him "For Merlin's sake! We can't even track down the master who cast a bounded field and wasted our mana on nothing!"

"Why do you want to track down the master after Caules just told you a short story that he went to the store and sense a bounded field at that school?" Melvin signed,fluffing up his pillow. "I just wanted to—"

"Hey boy" Rider turned around to face him. "What is your wish anyways?"

"Huh, funny that I just asked the same thing to him 2 days ago" Melvin said though his pillows "Well, he ignored it"

Waver glared at the two of them and shut his eyes, not daring to get on bed.

It was cold when drops of rain splattered on his uniform. Still, it wasn't that cold because his weak circuits were keeping him warm. It never stops the droplets of the sky continues on and he continued staring at the wet ground. His paperwork and books drenched with muddy water. He never thought of picking them up nor did thought of going home since there's no one there. He didn't knew how much time has passed until the street lights shined up above his head. The rain,heavier than before couldn't interrupt his thoughts. Maybe he snapped right at that moment when the kids at school teased how short he is or his dying parents still refused to teach him mage craft. His grade didn't seem to matter, they won't teach him magecraft. If his goal was that unreachable, why is it that many people accomplished it. What was the point of being a magus anyways.

"Hey, you there" A voice pulled him from his thoughts. He must've looked terrible when he raised up his head. A man was standing before him. "You're a magus too aren't you?" Waver nodded "Because you're a magus doesn't mean you can test yourself by standing in the rain dammit"

The man signed, handing him an umbrella. Waver didn't know his name but he was the reason he sold everything even his home to came to clock tower.

That was three or two years ago, he didn't quite remember it but the first person who called him a magus was still in his mind.

He fell to sleep on that floor in Rider's protests

Shinji looked at his bloodied hands. He was hurt in many places. So much for Sakura refusing to use command seals. Berserker was growling, Sakura was nowhere to be seen and he was left alone with this-monster.

A giant club was brought down again, Shinji barely leaping in time. He didn't know what kind of experiment he was placed to do but surviving alone in this situation is hard. He opened up the book and summoned the purple chains to restrain berserker. The servant growled, breaking it into pieces. Berserker uses a lot of mana, so much that Sakura alone cannot do it, his consciousness alone was hard to maintain and Shinji was fighting an unjust game.

He panted, his head hurt due to the injury berserker threw him before. Blood was dripping down and he felt he might lose consciousness any second. He opened the book again and healed himself a bit. His mana was too low to heal any scratches so this book was the only hope of surviving. He ran to he side as berserker stamped his feet, breaking the floor, the floor shook and the book slipped out of his hands. Berserker was coming closer, not like in the day when he was calmer his red eyes glimmered reflecting in Shinji's pupils. He backed away suddenly and everything was in a slow motion. _'i want to live I want to_ live!" Those words keep repeating itself in his mind. Shinji mouthed the words those familiars whispered to him. He felt something, like his skin was ripping. Everything went black after that.

"It seems my training isn't wasted after all "

Zouken looked at his passed out grandson. "The truth is when one's life is about to be taken, they search everything they could to survive,memories or something new that they haven't discovered " A clap was heard. "That's a lame way of opening up forced circuits but you did it grandpa! " Sakura made a surprised face.

"I am Assassin, May I ask are you my master?" Issei nodded, unable to speak. The servant merely walked up to him and slung an arm around his neck. "So, when are we going to slap those asses?" "Huh?" He raises his eyebrows. "When are we going to fight?" Assassin asked Issei didn't reply, how could someone talk in a situation like this? He pushed up his glasses, regaining his composure. "I'm Ryuudou Issei and yes I'm your master" Assassin looked satisfied. "Then let's get—"

"Wait, I-I'm not a mage so I can't assist you much" The servant just stared at him. "So what?" Issei signed. This was getting ridiculous. "I won't be much help to you" "oh" Assassin blinked "what are we going to do next?" "The reason you're not disappearing is because the temple's mana supply-" "Isn't it yours?" Assassin interrupted "what do you mean?" "You actually have circuits" The servant concluded the confused Issei

"I'm taking you to the church senpai," Rin said first thing in the morning. "Church What?" Illya raised her head from her ramen. "It's for you to be qualified as a master" "Alright...alright" Illya laid down on the table.

It wasn't a very long walk to the church but when they arrived the sun was almost at its top. "I'll stay outside to watch," Saber said Well, they did arrive in time to see two priests fighting each other.

-about an hour before-

She stepped in the Fuyuki church

"Hello father" Caren Hortensia smiled dangerously sweet at Kotomine Kirei. She pulled out her black eyes. "I'm so sorry god" She raised her head at the sky. "but this is the correct way " Kirei raised his eyebrows, not reacting. She ran forwards straight at her father but the blade didn't reach its destination. The other sets of black keys collided with hers. The boy with the church uniform was seen in front of her father. "Who are you?" Caren asked He didn't reply, instead he said "If you're going to kill him then you'll have to pass me first" his face devoid of emotions. "Huh..so you're father's kid, am I right?" Caren laughed as the two of them ran at each other, she threw the red cloth at him, only for it to dropped on the floor taking no effect. She widened her eyes, this boy was not normal. His golden and dull eyes proved that. She kicked herself from the floor landing behind him, stabbing the black keys into his back but he turned around and she stabbed only air. He was about to kick her but she rolled back and steadied herself. 'Why won't the shroud work on him?' She wondered 'who is this orange-hair boy?' she gripped her weapons tightly, out of breath. They were about to run into each other again but the voice of a girl reached their ears.

"Stop!" Illya screamed Caren clicked her lips, it was going fine until someone decides to interrupt. "Well, it's wrong to fight in a sacred place after all" Kirei chimed in. "Sorry," both of them said. Caren signed and was starting to walk out when Kirei walk to her and said something she shuddered. The thought of that sentence made her mad but she kept her anger and walked away. "So you're going to be registered as a master?" Kirei asked her. Illya nodded "and what was that?" Rin asked "nothing, just some family problems " Kirei brushed it off. "Who is that?" Rin pointed at the boy next to him. "He's my son" She opened her mouth and shut it then- "Wait—What? you never introduced him to me" Illya stared at the boy. Wait.. "it's you!" She screamed "you're the one who tried to kill me that day!" He blinked twice and replied "yeah" 'what's with that expression?' She screamed again internally. Kirei eyed her. Wasn't she supposed to be scared? Rin cleared her throat. "Ahem so I'm here to bring her to register to the holy grail war "

"Oh? Is that so?" Kirei asked "What about you Rin w—" "we're joining forces" Illya interrupted him. The priest closed his eyes and nodded. "Rejoice, my girl you wish will come true." "Is your son a master too?" Rin turned around. "Force him to strip if you must" Kirei said in return. "What the— let's go Senpai" She stomped out of the church. Saber was still waiting in her school uniform. "Sorry saber did it took too long?" "It is definitely a hundred times shorter than waiting to assassinate some tropes." They walked down and make their way to the Emiya household. By the way Illya made an excuse to go to a department store, for more instant ramen, of course. It was Saturday so she doesn't have school. Saber was waiting for her outside when she came out. Rin scowled for letting her wait for a long time. Before long, they were at their home. At least, Illya's.

Saturday and Sunday passed like a blur, Rin came by to discuss a few plans. "Illya! Wake up ``''Uh...Saber let me sleep a few seconds" She felt her futon was dragged and dumped to the floor. "What time is it?" Illya asked "It's 9:00 am!" "Oh…" 'I'm late for school this is so goddamn late I think I missed the first period!' "Saber why didn't you wake me up earlier?" The blonde tilted her head. "I thought you were sleeping peacefully so I don't want to wake you up" She raced into the bathroom and quickly put on her uniform. "Alright Saber let's go." Illya raised her head to adjust her annoyingly long hair, then she noticed something strange. "That..orb of light it's coming from our school!"She pointed Rin looked where she was pointing. "That's not safe..let's go see" Saber nodded in agreement. The three hurriedly rushes across town to the school. "Eh.." Illya stopped for a bit and steadied herself in the sudden emptiness. "It's mana drain! It's still taking effect" Rin came running to her aid. "Why would someone drain mana on Saturday?" Rin said to herself. Illya walked on the first floor and noticing unconscious bodies of the students. "What are they doing here? It's Saturday" Illya shouted, looking back and forth for anyone conscious. "I get it, tomorrow's sports day" Rin said in horror. "So they're here to-" "yes prepare for sports day senpai" Rin cut her mid sentence. "That's right" Rin's pupils widened, noticing the owner of the voice. Illya covered her mouth. "Sakura.."

A/n

Well, this is the longest I could. Reviews are appreciated but I'm not going to force you or anything.

I update every weekend or earlier, like Friday if I forgot or gave up or you want some couple moments feel free to pm me on tobknl [yep, twitter] and it's inkbot written backwards. So this is both m/m and f/m there's no pairing unless you want to ship them yourselves. Last warning

*Major character death* How major? I might kill Saber if I wanted to.


	4. Penetration

Illya turned to her kouhai, the same time as Rin widened her eyes. "Sakura—I mean, what are you doing here this is dangerous" She began. "I should be the one to ask Emiya-senpai" Sakura narrowed her eyes. Illya searches for Sakura's hand and in her horror, it was there, the red mark that symbolizes the participant.

"So you've shown your true colors, Matou" Rin said, coldly rummaging her pockets for the gems. Saber stepped forward. "I cannot allow you to harm my master nor my master's ally" Sakura giggled "So you two are joining forces, isn't it cute?" She smiled, twisted "There's no use fighting me here since my brother's doing the job" "You mean, Shinji?" Illya asked that boy had been asking her to go out since she was a second year and had given up on her a few months ago. He was popular with girls, yes but Illya never paid attention to things like that. "You know nii-san?"

Sakura tilted her head, it could've been cute except her expression. Rin was the first one to attack, throwing a couple of gems at Sakura, the purple-haired narrowed her eyes,to Rin's horror "Fly, my beloved wings" Dragonflies,all of them the familiars, dissolved the Mana-filled gem in a mist. Illya ducked, one of them biting in her shoulder. Rin gritted her teeth, she had prepared for the worst and had swore to herself she wouldn't regret if she had to kill her sister in order to restore the Tohsakas's pride. "Sakura" the silent girl said coldly. "Yes,Emiya-senpai?" Sakura smiled "how many people did you drained their life force from?" "Um...maybe everyone in the school" Illya was trying to refrain herself. This was not the Sakura she'd known.

"Why aren't you attacking us?" Rin finally asked "hm? Grandpa didn't ordered me to, and I like Emiya-senpai" Illya snapped out of it, They were running out of time, the main cause was probably on his or her way to escape now, Sakura was just there to buy time. She turned around racing at the stairs only to be stopped by the hideous looking bugs at her feet. "I can't aloud that, senpai" Rin screamed "Gandr!" The bugs crowded their master,protecting Sakura from Rin's spell. "Look! Sakura we-we can talk you don't have to do this, you want mana didn't you? So—" a bug shot in her way. "Please, Senpai if you could talk it out everytime you would've been the school president" It wasn't the Sakura she knew. The fact made Illya shuddered. Rin was running out of jewels and her familiars can't seem to do anything.

Caules closed the book he was reading. Waver and Melvin are staring at the empty sky, Rider humming a song to himself. He gazed at the sight too, it was reminding him that his sister wasn't able to enjoy it the same as he does. The wave of silence poured around them. No one dared to speak a single word. Maybe it was because the word Waver said before going here. "_I don't care about my life! If it's for me to win then I'll do anything!"_

He was not the master of this war nor is Melvin. To be honest, Caules didn't feel like going to Fuyuki. He hadn't considered it before either but Melvin convinced him. He didn't want to leave his sister alone but what is done cannot be undone, he recalled back a sentence that Melvin talked with him.

"_Please Caules, don't you want to go to Japan? Help me, we have to stop that idiot from doing something stupid!"_

He was aware that Waver was top in almost all of their exams but Melvin was right. Waver did lack a few common senses. Before he knew it he was standing at the school rooftop. Rider going in Spiritual form again. "There were traces of Mana here" Caules broke the silence. "So you noticed it too" Waver looked at the floor. Melvin was checking their surroundings. "The master was here a few minutes ago, we miss them by inches" He moaned "I'll go look down if there was anyone conscious" Caules walked down the stairs. "I'll catch up with you guys later, I'm going to look for the master and servant with Rider" Waver disappeared with his servant,leaving Melvin and Caules on their tracks. They heard voices and strong Mana. Caules rushed down to the bottom along with Melvin. There were bugs flying in their direction but Caules lazily intercept them. Sakura withdraw her hand. "Who are you?" She asked, innocently. The spectacled one didn't reply nor do the white-blue haired behind him.

Well Issei doesn't know what Assassin meant but at least they settled down on a nice cafe below the mountain. Assassin sipped a cup of tea. "Was it good?" He subconsciously asked "It reminds me of the taste on those day" The Japanese heroic spirit looked in wonder. He drew his hair back, the command seals in his sight reminded that the one in front of him was here for. Issei didn't want to believe it. It looks like a dream. Something-so suddenly. There was something that he was willing to ask his guardian. How did he knew about the holy grail anyways? He made a mental note. He'll ask his sensei when they got back. The two made their way back, Issei able to convince Assassin to not get himself in trouble for sometime. It was not a long walk up the mountain and Issei had been doing this for the past ten years but still, he just felt like something was there on the top. He wanted to make his feet go slower-he didn't know why. Maybe he was just imagining things, he thought as he reached the front of the temple.

Assassin swooped up to his front, shielding Issei from the impact. It was enough to crack the ground underneath him. The long blade was spun around, too fast for the human eye as Issei twirled around just in time to see Kouichirou almost punching him of the steps. "Wait- Sensei!" He struggled to see as his glasses came of his face. His vision was blurry, unable to see his opponent. "Why are you doing this?" He asked as his hands grasped for the frame. It must've fallen somewhere not far away. The blurs of colors might be Assassin and his servant fighting. His teacher did mentioned having one a while ago. Souichirou readied himself, Issei wasn't stupid enough to not know that a punch might knock him unconscious. He focused and blinked, then he blinked again. Kouichirou lunged at him, Issei made an effort to dodge by moving sidewards, only to almost bumped with Assassin who is trying to deflect those magic blows. The other servant leapt off the roof, the awkward-looking sword in her hand. As soon as he was focused with it, almost getting hit by kouichirou, his mind was receiving new information in a second. He knew what that sword was and what it does. Its blade tip heading straight towards Assassin. In horror, he put himself between the two of them and brace himself. He knows it wasn't the best decision, but judging from the information, that blade alone cannot kill him. At the same time, his command seals flared giving Assassin an order.

Sorry it's short I was half drunk when I wrote this


	5. Mysteries of the school part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination

Waver looked down at the two walking down the stairs below. "Is it okay to let them go?" His servant asked "yeah, that won't matter anyways"

There were mana presences around the campus. According to his theories, the police won't be there anytime soon. A sharp pain made its way to his head, causing him to grunt. "Rider, could you fly down to the school garden?" Waver said, quietly "alrighty why?"

"I felt a source of mana, it's stronger than any other places so we could take a look" They flew down from the sky, Rider thanking his horses and hopping out of the chariot. Waver was already ahead, pure mana and dark mana were easy to detect but He thought the latter was more possible. The practice garden wasn't locked, instead it was opened already meaning someone would have been there before them. Rider followed him inside in spiritual form. It was dark and cold, with little light passing the curtains. Waver had never been to a Japanese school before but he knew this was the shed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pill-shaped store of mana. Rider was behind him, behind but close. The pill glowed, revealing some gardening utensils, bags of soil, pots and— a boy and a woman looking at him.

Saber was had sent her to scout the area. Illya grunted in pain, the bugs biting in her. Everytime she sends her familiars, the bugs keep biting it down. It was no use, Sakura seemed to have lost her mind. Her purple-toned hair was waving wildly. That sight terrified her. Sakura was- never like this. She was strangely fine, physically. It seems her wounds were healed already but for Rin, she was going to collapse any minute. She learned that when talking doesn't work out, violence was necessary. Sakura moved forward and kicked her in the gut. Rin threw a few mana jewels at Sakura, resulting in an explosion,separating Sakura from Illya. She landed in the classroom,coughing and gasping for breath. White filled her vision. She lifted her head slowly, looking for the other girl. Rin was coughing, outside the classroom. Sakura was nowhere to be found. She stood up,feeling like her legs were breaking under her weight. The smell of bugs were creeping up to her again. A sudden green light crossed her eyes. Guessing from Rin's expression, it looks like someone was here to help or here to fight.

"What the hell have you done?" Melvin screeched. The oak-haired completely ignored him. The purple-haired girl glared at them. "You're outnumbered" He said quietly. The other with black hair was panting, from the explosion he had seen, she might be the cause. She widened her aquamarine eyes. "Look out!" It was quick, the purple hair was suddenly behind Melvin. Caules pushed him out of the way,the two of them rolling down the stairs. The classroom doors were hanging down as bugs bit into them. "Stop it Sakura!" Someone screamed down from the other room. The purple haired went still for a moment. Her empty eyes resumed once more covering the lights in them. "I won't kill you, Senpai but for the others I can't guarantee their safety" She cocked her head to the side. "Maybe having an arm broke of is the least"

"Please die safely" Her face formed a distorted smile.

This girl was too crazy to talk with. No, not crazy she's out of her mind. Caules growled, the impact of falling down about seven steps of the stairs could've killed a normal human. If only he wasn't a magus. The girl called Sakura was shooting familiar bugs all over the place. It was a strange mage craft, he doubted that anyone from the department could even explain that. It's not that it was true magic-it was different, it was not dark magic like he felt from one of the fields in Fuyuki,it was something more strange. Melvin didn't have his violin, the black haired girl seemed to run out of something and the white haired looks far from a first class mage. He was right, she was outnumbered but she wasn't losing. Sakura quietly gathered her bugs, a normal magi alone is enough to tell she is going to do something dangerous. She raised up a shard of something gold and screamed the words he could hear clearly.

"Release recanalization"

[yeah It's an Sao reference the original's release recollection]

A ladle dropped on the floor making a 'clang' sound. Shirou Amakusa looked at his adoptive brother,his expression unreadable. "What's wrong?" He asked "It's nothing, I'll clean up the mess" The younger replied.

Illya opened her eyes,the sudden tiredness making her close it again. Every inch of her body ached, her legs unable to move. Rin was lying face-down across from her, still unconscious. She tried again and tried to rise to full height only to collapse on the hard ground again. She felt empty, like her entire soul had been ripped from her body. Other than the tiredness, her body was fine. "Don't try to sit up yet" The one with light-blue hair said in perfect Japanese, she could tell it was translation magecraft. The violin sound filled her ears, making her fuzzy inside. The boy(or man,she wasn't sure) played a different melody. This time, the others beside her began to stir. "What happened?" Rin asked "It was mana drain" The other one replied instead. "Thank you and who are you?"It was Illya's turn to ask. "Caules forvedge" The one with glasses said. "You're lying," The other said immediately. "I'm Melvin weins"

"Emiya Illya"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "What about the formerly known as?"

"Forget it" Illya smiled

The raven haired signed "I'm Tohsaka Rin" Rin readied her arm. "Are you an enemy or an ally?"

"Neither" Melvin grinned "and what was that?" She pointed at the violin. "I'm almost useless in combat but I'm no trash in healing" He replied. "Where is Sakura?" Illya asked the group. "We'll form an alliance for now, let's go look" Caules stood up.

"Why would you care?" Rin asked

"My friend is missing too you know?"

The former known gardening shed was now a rumble. "D-don't get close to me" The boy screamed in fear, hiding behind the servant. Waver shuddered, a new presence was beginning to get on his nerves. A giant form emerged from the dust. Rider was shielding him, so he could only see traces of it. "Get on the chariot, now" Rider rasped "Wait—" He said as he was lifted up on Rider's shoulders and dropped on the silk seat. "I can't identify him but I think he might be berserker"

"Thank you,now let's leave" "but—" The servant interrupted him again. "Do you want to die? With your friends, it might be possible from the amount of circuits I sense from them but us alone is impossible"

"I don't care, at least we'll investigate further!" Waver shouted back "the master didn't seem to be strong, if we can…" He trailed off, the last words stuck in his mouth. Kill him.

"That's nonsense, master! I repeat, we're going to die if we continue this"

"I Waver velvet command—"

"Master! This is not a wise choice"

"We will continue to stay here to investigate further"

One red mark disappeared from his hand the same time as a blonde-haired woman emerged to view.

This is what happens when Rider didn't have a pep talk with Waver

This is what happens when Sakura didn't have anyone by her side

This is what happens when You leave your friends.

Remember, friendship is magic!

Sorry I watched too much My little pony.


	6. Mysteries of the school part 2

Illya wanted to cry so much when She saw the school shed explode. The police didn't arrive yet so they tried to search for Sakura. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her strength creaking in protests. She suddenly saw her servant, trying to restrain the monster's club. It swung its weapon around,knocking her servant off her feet. "Saber!" Illya shouted. Horses swooped in her sight. Blocking the blow for her servant. It was no use, the giant seemed unhurt. It was like the stabbing of swords were just a needle prick. She pulled off her hair, making them into magpies. It was the only magecraft she knew as she considered it. Or maybe? Illya smirked as she realized something Kiritsugu taught her a couple of years ago. "Glandr!" Rin screamed, she was nearly out of Mana that was the best she could do. The black ball of energy hit the giant square in the chest following with her familiar. "You didn't tell me you could do that" Melvin said amusingly. "It was luck, we won't get that for a second time" Illya said solemnly. "Can't you just let me appreciate his praise?" Rin groaned. The sudden stunt was followed by Saber swinging her sword down and Rider hitting it with his chariot. Rin aimed at the opening. She whispered with the last ounce of her mana. "Glandr"

Shinji was knocked off his feet, he was asleep before he hit the ground.

Caules pushed Them out of the way before the both of them got hit by the giant club. Melvin was continuously playing his violin, thanks to it none of them fainted in exhaustion. The other boy was standing near the outside shed,his right hand raised. Rin gasped in horror. It was there, the red mark on his hand. He gazed at them without a spark in his eyes. "Waver!" Melvin shouted in glee. "I-Is he that servant's owner?" Rin asked "No" Caules replied immediately. "Damn it!" He said as he noticed a faintest mark of all three. "I told you not to do something reckless!" The green haired didn't react. Rider kept on pursuing, even when Saber had stopped. Berserker was knocked backwards then it was still. "D-did we did it?" Illya shivered "I think so" Caules moved his eyes back and forth at the wreckage. "Not yet" Rin growled "I don't think it's done." Its eyes glowed into life once more. Illya could feel power surging through its veins, from sight only.

Saber cling onto her sword, so is Rider. That servant was tougher than she thought and after they managed to finish it, it seems to have revived somehow. Rider didn't seem to want to fully fight, maybe it was because he knew everything from the start. "I am aware you know something?" She asked "He has 12 lives, we have only wiped out his first one" He replied "Even I king of conquerors would retreat if I see this much threat"

"Then why?"

"It's my master's desire, then I shall fulfill it"

He pulled up his reins. Suddenly the ground was covered with sand. The blinding sun is shining in the sky. "Go forth, we must bring down the ones that stood in our path" The servant declared. The horsemen,archers,knights and shielders raced forward, all of them were servants, all of their weapons were noble phantasms.

Melvin approached his 's aura was different than before. The green-haired looked at him once, smiled and turned away. He hadn't shown that side of him often not before the holy grail war started. Sure, he wanted to go with him because he wanted to keep his friend from doing something reckless but there was always another reason he couldn't forget. The excitement, the intense feeling in a life-or-death matter. It was always a mystery to him until those few minutes ago. It was pure feeling-something new to him. It felt satisfying. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't just let that chance go. His thoughts went through his head as he walked past the rough sand. Caules was looking at him,his eyes following as he went up and up.  
A slap was heard;Silent but loud. Melvin took aback his hand staring at the fallen one before him. "That's enough excitement," He said slowly. Waver growled. "What do you think you're doing that hurts!" "It hurts less than you dying, of course" Melvin spat. "So what does it doesn't matter?" The fallen one replied back. "It does. so stop being stubborn and get back here ``''It doesn't matter!"

"I'm going to dig your grave if you-" A cough interrupted them,Melvin raised his head, wiping the blood of his face. "If you die" Waver remained silent for a moment as the king of conquerors raised up his sword.

Berserker stumped his right foot on the ground,the sand's surfaces broke, many of them fell down the empty cliffs. Rider kept on attacking, like Saber. The blonde twirled around, just in time before Berserker's club hit her. She readied her sword, gathering light from the dry ground.

Illya mouthed the words she had considered useless a couple of years ago.

"Touei kaishi"

At the same time,she snipped off a large strand of her hair. The white glowed to life, forming a shape like a rapier. Her circuits felt like burning inside but she held her newly-made weapon tightly. Her head felt like burning and her vision was blurry. "Come on, let's go berserker." Sakura's voice rang out of nowhere, Shattering the fake world. The last thing she remembered was Rin rushing to her side as her vision went black again like many times before.

Issei awoke in a dark room, at least little sunlight poured past the shades. He couldn't move nor speak. He didn't have his glasses either. The last thing he remembered was ordering Assassin to escape while he was stabbed with something. He looked around his surroundings. He was in an upright position, not fully standing but not fully sitting either. The red chains were tied around his arms that were slung above, that was the reason he can't move. It all crashed into him. The betrayal. Guessing from the floor he was still in Ryuudou temple. Caster and Souichirou were no where to be seen. Now that he realized it, it seems like his eyes was going to shut again in a minute. Energy was draining of him as he watched in horror.

A/n

'Touei kaishi'[投影開始] is a Japanese version of trace on if you wonder.


	7. Caules's adventure

They were silent for a while. No one dared speak a word. It was going on for awhile now after Illya invites everyone to her house. Everyone sat in their separate places. Waver was staring emptily at the floor. Caules covered his face with his hands. Melvin was frowning. Shinji, who was still unconscious, lay still in the corner. Rin has her hand down on the table. Saber was sipping the ramen soup. Rider was in his spiritual form. Archer, finally back sat down quietly.

Finally they couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell was that,Senpai?" Rin blurted out first "Damn it Waver!" Caules shouted through his hands. Illya forced a wry smile. "It's nothing.."

"I'll leave that for a second but for now; I have already prepared our Geis" Rin rose up from her seat. "Will you be willing to join alliances?" The quiet Waver lifted up his head. "I have to say I—" "of course!" Melvin exclaimed "Isn't it exciting?" "But" Waver began

"We need to talk Waver" Caules pulled them out of the room.

"What were you thinking using your command seal so early in a battle?" Caules asked "I thought you respected the servant" "I do" Waver said bluntly in return. "I don't want to retreat"

"But at least you could've got some help, you know you can't take on berserker alone" "then you're just a coward" Waver spat "It's not you idiot, it's common sense!" Caules punched the wall in frustration. "Now calm down two of you" Melvin said "No, you shut up Melvin" Waver eyed him "What was that supposed to mean, why do you want to fight so much?"

"Because it won't be worth it!" He pushed Melvin away. "Why the hell am I a master if I can't do anything at all? Then I could just lend my command seals to one of you." "You're saying like it's your whole life" Waver flinched at the remark. "Of course, it's my whole life!"

Waver continued "how could you understand me? no, you don't know anything at all" He left Caules and Melvin in their own thoughts.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked as Caules went out the door. "The store, this country has a store right?" "Yeah it's around the corner" The girl replied. Caules walked down the road. It was quiet, since it was 6am on Sunday.

The events yesterday had occurred about 24 hours ago and his mana reserves haven't recovered yet. The Shinji boy that Rin explained was still unconscious after the fight earlier. He didn't realize he was at the store already. The dog's barking pulled him from his thoughts as he entered the building. In the store there was nothing special. Instant noodles lined on the edge of the window.

He guessed that Illya might have bought them from this store. He put a few frozen hamburgers in his box, followed by bottles of milk. "That will be 1825 yen" Caules pulled out his banknote. The salesperson handed him his change. He took it unconsciously. Exiting the store, he carefully took out the Japanese coin. 'Wow those coins have holes in it' he thought. As he was going to walk back, he felt a surge of mana from the far end of the road. 'What was that?' He thought as he walked up. Something shot towards the sky like a rocket and landed right behind him. Caules spun around, the energy behind him was strong.

It felt like...the command spell's Magic, no not like. It was _exactly _like thke before. at magic. It was no doubt the one that stood before him was a servant. He had long,blue hair. His features told that this man was Japanese. The newcomer twirled his spear making a blue blur that meant he was ready to kill. It was possible. Caules is going to die.

It was impossible for a magus like him to beat a heroic spirit. He fired a basic spell his professor taught him. "Glandr!" It didn't hit the servant. Well, of course his aim was trash. The spirit lunged, spear at ready. The blade was going for his neck, only it got defected by another. The knife that defected it disappeared into dust. "You are?" The servant asked "I doubt you knew that guy's name anyways" The red haired replied "This is not a situation for you to interfere" The servant said "Why is it then?" The boy raised up his hand, revealing a red mark. Caules wanted to panic. This is getting more and more bizarre. First, the one in front of him was a servant. Then, the master next to him just shot blades out of nowhere a minute ago. The servant eyed Caules suspiciously then lowered down his weapon. "You're not him, huh how could I mistook that bastard for a mere boy" "what?" He asked "I guess my job here is done" The newest comer walked away. "Wait!" Caules shouted "please tell me your name!" He turned around, once and replied "Kotomine shirou" then in a flash, he was gone. "Strange boy" The man beside him remarked "Boy, what's your name?" "Caules forvedge Yggdrasil" He replied "I reckon you have something to explain?" The servant nodded "Sasaki kojirou and I need your help"

"I was wondering where you went" Rin showed up at the front door. "It's only a— who is this?" "It's a servant Rin!" Saber yelled, changing her dress into her full armor. "Wait, I'm not here to fight I'm here for alliances" Kojirou said "I-I can explain" Caules put up a hand in defense. "Please do" Illya poked her head out the door.

And so he explained it, in Rin's displeasement. "It's your turn Kojirou-San" Illya looked at the servant. "Who is your master?"

"Issei ryuudou" "you're lying" Rin said immediately "I'm not, we were pursued by caster and he used a command spell to get me out of there while he was captured somewhere" He signed "that was a reckless decision, there's still a flow a mana between us so I doubt that he's dead" "where is he now?" Illya asked him "Ryuudou temple, maybe" Saber gritted her teeth. "I felt a magical field similar to the school one" Illya blinked "The one that made us pass out?" "Yes,there's no doubt it's dark magic" "Well, of course it is" A voice behind them spoke. "Archer?" "I knew it,I had experience with it before" He said "And now what are we going to do?" Illya asked "We try to make an alliance with Shinji of course"

-Somewhere-

The platinum-haired girl signed. She never had the chance to visit the church after all but that day she felt something interesting, it was something that almost made her scared for the first time, that _thing_. It seemed that he wasn't aware of it yet but his father was. If things were sorted out, they could've been siblings. But that was too late now, she had deep hatred for her father in her veins. She'd like to see that man twisted, bones broken , and blood leaking out from his body. The other man at the Church was present too, he didn't feel much like a human. He felt like a heroic spirit of some kind. She laid on her bed, closing her eyes as she fell asleep.

-?-

"I see, it's a pity but that has to be done" A familiar voice rang to his ears. "I hope this additional mana is enough" "oh, it's more than enough master, I could use my Noble Phantasm about 3 times continuously" A woman's voice replied. It looks like the man wasn't alone. Every inch of his body hurt, he didn't know where he was right now. He cracked open his eyes. The room was dark and the only light was from the magic circle he was laying on. It was more exhausting by a minute. He hoped Assassin was alright, though he may not. He couldn't move but he could open his mouth a little, not now but he might be able to speak later. His brain ran though ways of escaping as he planted an escape plot.

-A/n-

Sorry for the short story as always and a very very late upload. I was caught up in my finals plus the kara no kyoukai event. I'm taking mid ubw and hf's approach.

Lastly, this is just a mini extra from me.

Kotomine Kirei signed on the church's underground diner. "Shirou.." The two of them turned around. "Which?" The white hair was first. "Which one that could make more mapu tofu is that one." "got it" The orange-haired went to the fridge. "I still can't believe I endured these ten years of being a guardian to kids annoying same names"


	8. Preparations part 1

I watched Evangelion and every time I wrote Shinji in this Fanfic I can't stop thinking about the Shinji from Evangelion,oops sorry It's called Unlimited depression works. Shinji opened his eyes. It was bright at first but when his sight adjusted, he saw the plain ceiling, maybe a Japanese-style house which was rare. So now he is in the traditional district, he thought. Wait—did they kidnap him? "Ah—" "Great, you make a noise the first thing after you wake up." A familiar voice groaned "Tohsaka" "Good morning Shinji" She said, her teeth clenched "What happened? Rider— Sakura?" "She ditched you don't you remember?" Rin asked "That bit—" "Watch your mouth, Shinji-kun" Another voice emerged from the hallway "Emiya-senpai" Illya resumed to smile "You can still fight in the grail war" He gazed at her "What do you mean?" "We'll become allies, we'll share information 40% control of our own servants and we'll decide the winner in the end" Rin answered "now we have three masters, if we have you it'll make us four which is the majority and we'll have better chance of winning" "I'm not a master" he remarked "but you could have the grail in some circumstances so, Deal or not?" Illya held out her hand. Shinji quickly slapped it alway "I-" "You've always wanted to be a mage don't you?" She took aback her hand "fine, but don't expect me to go friendly friendly" "Yeah! That's the spirit!" Illya shouted in joy "I'm trying to concentrate here Illya!" Waver screeched through the porch. "Let's have breakfast, I'm hungry!" Illya ran out of the room. "She's acting like a 5-year-old again" Rin signed "you better come too" "S-saber?" "What is it, master?" She looked at the white haired "is that three cups of instant noodles I just saw?" "Yes, is there anything wrong with that?" "YOU BEAT THE RECORD,you actually beat it!" Illya grinned "you managed to lower it to the tenths!" "Wait-what? You ate nothing but instant noodles your whole life?" Rin asked "No, but very often" "Now who the hell is this?" Waver groaned "I'm a servant, Assassin" the man eyed everyone in the room. "And I request we go investigate Ryuudou temple" "You're a bit late" A voice called her from behind. "I'd reckon you'd say that, it's only five minutes why are you being fussy about it?" "I believe you had something in my possession?" The priest walked up to the girl. "If you refused I'll have no choice but to confiscate it back" "Here, you could have it" She handed him the golden piece. "Thank you for your cooperation" He said as she disappeared away. "So you managed it?" The blond haired spoke "Yeah, we'll start the ritual soon enough" The priest turned to face the king of heroes "We'll get to see that miracle again, my king" "Hey kid" Rider called his master who was reading something at the moment "What? I'm busy" "What is a holy grail war to you" He was silent for a moment before replying "A war " Rider signed, his master really needed someone to teach him more self-esteem. "What is your reason for fighting?" The boy in front of him went silent again, this time nothing came out of his mouth. It was dead silence, the younger one completely ignored his existence. Since the battle at the school, it proved his master was a stubborn one. Of course, the amount of Mana he received was enough to spam several Noble Phantasms with three Mages supplying him but withdrawing from a fight was impossible now and that was going to cause a lot of problems in the future. "Fine, I just want to be recognized okay?" Waver broke the silence. "This stupid reason is what keeps me fighting" His master turned away. Rider grabbed him by the collar. "Wait what?" "You calling you dreams stupid is an insult to mine I had a dream that was impossible and laugh at me all you want but I'm still dreaming the same dream after 2000 years." Nobody said anything after that. After all, they were minding their own business. -that night, dinner "It's a deal then, you'll join forces with us and in return we'll go raid Ryuudou temple" Illya smiled "If we got every servant to join, we'll have a grail war in a less violent way!" Rin looked at the older. "Senpai, why are you doing all of this?" "To be honest, I'm kind of wondering too" Saber said quietly. All the attention was drawn to Illya, who answered "I want to be an ally of justice of course!" "t-that's quite a big dream" Caules commented "Why an ally,not a hero or something?" Rin asked, her chopsticks dipping in the soup. Illya's smile turned into a sad one. "Because someone has already took that place, he saw himself as unsuccessful but to me, he was a hero" They fell in deep silence as time passed on, soon it was 2 am. The others have gotten asleep and were waking up while some stayed up waiting all night (mostly servants). "How will I be of use to you?" Shinji asked "investigate the area while all of us are fighting" Rin pointed out. "Me, Archer , Saber and Illya will be the front lines battling Caster" "While, Caules and Melvin are the back lines, since the two of them can heal,well only Melvin but Caules got the basics anyways" "Waver and Rider will stop the master" "So scouting and interesting the area belongs to you and Assassin" "Why is my role so simple!" Shinji shouted "I wouldn't think that if I were you" Archer shook his head "Every role is important, I believe in you Shinji-kun" Illya smiled "That smile that would illuminate the whole world" Saber said "what did you say Saber?" Illya tilted her head "Nothing" Now that everything was settled, they all headed out to mount Enzo. It was late at night when the Mage's mana are at its peak. They were walking for about ten minutes when the mountain came visible to their view. Assassin readied his sword when they passed through the gate. It was a strong bounded field. Everyone could feel it. It didn't cause them any harm but Illya felt a bit of her mana reserves were taken away. They went up the steps to the temple. It was a long walk, with 100 plus steps to get to it. The temple looks the same when Illya first saw it but what changes it is the atmosphere. It seemed more scary than in daylight. "Master…" Assassin growled Both servant and Master were nowhere to be found. It was normal though, every master tended to hide when about three masters were coming to them. The only ones who won't are only suicidal masters in Illya's point of view. "Something's coming from the sky!" Rin's screamed A pair of weapons hit each other. Archer was the one who dashed to the front and intercepted that blow. Another one stood behind him. The same weapons Illya remembered going through her, those three, long blades. "Shirou Kotomine" Well sorry for the very late update as always. Sorry for it being short like always. Well, After awhile Our harem protag EX finally made an appearance.


End file.
